Family
by Toka Kirishima
Summary: Little does he know... Little does he know anything. He's only trying to keep them safe; but little does he know.


**A/N**: _Headcanon in which Levi is Mikasa's father. This is set when she is born. This is also a general fic, no pairings, no nothing._

* * *

**_February 10th, 835._**

He remembers the sounds that fill the air, and with his penchant for cleanliness, Levi had decided to leave the doctor tend to her. She didn't want him to be in there, anway; that much was obvious. She had swatted at him to leave her, she didn't want him to see this; the blood and the sweat and whatever else came with childbirth. Still, the raven haired male itched to go in there, just to meet his child. Despite it, he knew the three of them could never be together. He was an underground thug, a criminal whereas she was a farmer. They may be married, but there was the inevitable end he had to come to. He had already called a favour; someone to take her and their child in.

Finally, the closest person he could find that was remotely close to a doctor stepped out of the room. The man had an icy expression to him, but his intimidation came nowhere close to Levi's. There were no words exchanged between them as the man gestured for him to enter the room. Reluctantly, his footsteps led him inside until he spots a familiar black haired woman holding a wrapped up bundle in her arms. The little baby has the same distinct Asian features that they both share. Perching on the edge of the bed, the man reaches out for the small baby in his arms.

The infant's mother leans forwards, meeting Levi halfway to place the tiny bundle in his arms. Gathering them up, he finds that they're a girl. Her features are soft and resemble her mother; but she has his nose and his eyebrows, he notices. Her stormy, grayish-black eyes blink up at him confusedly as her small, pallid hands paw at the air. She has a small bit of blue in her eyes, he finds.

"Did you name her?" He asks the woman at the head of the bed.

"Yes," she replies, her voice curt and he notices that she's already taken off her wedding ring. They weren't officially divorced, and they probably never would be, but she was still hurt over it, he realised. She couldn't blame him for what that bastard did to him. He was only in fear of him ever finding his daughter and trying the same thing out on her. He needed to hide them, and with his friend far up in the mountains of Wall Maria was the best way he could think of to keep his wife and daughter safe.

"What did you name her?"

"I named her Mikasa. It was the name of a Japanese battleship, according to historic records," her voice is softer again, the way Levi wants to remember it. "I had a feeling you'd like it."

"I do," he responds, staring down at the daughter - Mikasa - that he would never be able to call his own, never be able to raise. Maybe it was a good thing; he would be a shit father and he knew it better than anyone. With his lifestyle, there's no way he could create a healthy living environment for her. Heck, he couldn't even create one for _himself_, never mind a _family_.

Farlan and Isabel would be disappointed in him, but it had to be done.

"When do we leave?" his soon to be ex-wife asked.

"Tomorrow, at night time."

* * *

It was raining, drenching the streets of Sina and the raven haired woman was clutching Mikasa to her chest, shielding her from the rain. Levi had insisted that she cover her face, which prompted her to wear a long cloak that completely engulfed her form with a hood that made her look creepily like the Grim Reaper. It worked, he couldn't complain. Hurrying into the carriage that awaited her and their daughter - no, _her _daughter - he advised his wife - ex-wife - to keep her hood up. To keep the small bundle close to her chest.

"Akari," Levi called, prompting the black haired to turn her head to him. Grayish black eyes bore into his royal blue ones. They stared at each other for a long moment until what Levi had been wanting to say finally passed his lips before he signalled the driver to leave for the far away mountains of Wall Maria.

"Forget about me."

Little did he know that he would see Mikasa again, and little did he know that those would be his last words to the mother of his child.


End file.
